This invention relates to a seal check apparatus for lubricant-enclosure type track joints of track chains, which are used widely in construction machinery and the like.
The lubricant-enclosure type track joint to be checked by this invention is disclosed hereinafter. A desired length of track chain can be obtained by fitting a pair of inner links and a pair of outer links on a track joint comprising a track pin and a track bushing fitted on the track pin. In the track pin is a lubricant reservoir 16 comprising a blind hole with an inlet port one end. The reservoir communicates with the boundary surface between the track pin and the track bushing through a radial lubricant passage through the wall of the track pin. Seal members prevent the leakage of the lubricant between the track pin and the track bushing to the outside.
Track chain as mentioned above have hitherto been assembled by the use of a track press. Accordingly, this assembling method will be briefly explained.
In the track press part of links are assembled with a track joint. A succeeding track joint is mounted on a jaw and adapters, which have been retracted up to now, cooperate to press succeeding links from right and left onto a pair of track joints, thereby to assemble a pair of track joints and a pair of track links completely; Then the respective adapters retract.
According to the dimensions of the machinery to which the track chain is attached, the length of its track pin and links varies, and as a matter of course, the pitch between the respective track joints and the pitch between the respective links vary, too. In these circumstances, measures are taken to change the positions of the jaws, the positions of the adapters the travelling strokes of the adapters.
Thereafter, lubricant is supplied through the inlet port into the lubricant reservoir of the thus assembled track chain by means of an oil charging device, and then the port is blocked with a plug. Thus, the track chain is ready for use.
In a track chain of this type, it is necessary to prevent leakage of the oil for lubricating the boundary surface between the outer surface of to the outside through the seal members.
In view of this, an airtight checking operation in commonly done before the oil is supplied. Recently, this checking operation been carried out while the track chain is still on the track press. When the checking operation proves that the seal is good, guide plates remove the track chain from the jaws. The track chain continues to advance until a succeeding track joint is positioned to receice links, and then stops. Thereafter, the guide plates descend to their original positions. Thereafter, this sequence is repeated.
In contrast thereto, when the checking operation proves that the sealing state is no good the, adapters are actuated to remove the defective track joint from the links for disassembling the track chain in the reverse of the above mentioned sequence, the inferior part is replaced with a new one, and then the track chain is assembled again.
The aforesaid checking operation has been done in such a manner that an operator utilizes a manual checking unit due to the absence of an automatic checking unit and works it by hand ever time a pair of links are assembled. However, this checking operation is defective in that it is complicated and takes a long period of time, whereby the work efficiency is exceedingly low, and further in that it hinders the possibility of attaining a uniform and reliable checking result because every operator has his own different working manner.